L'escalier pour le septième ciel
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: La guerre est terminée et laisse apparaître chez nos héros qui habite tous ensemble les rapprochements, les désirs, les tentations et certain incident …
1. Chapter 1

**L'escalier pour le septième ciel !**

**Auteur :Téyana**

**Origine :Gundam wing**

**Genre :PWP en claire fic pour mettre dans le même lit…**

**Couple :1x2, 3x4, 6x13 possibilité d'inversion des couples ou même d'introduction d'autre personnages ; professeurs voir soldat de Oz je rappelle que c'est uniquement sexuelle et donc pour l'instant imprévisible…**

**Disclamer :Les personnage cité ne sont pas né de mon imagination dommage non…peut-être apparition de Sixtina qui elle est née de mon imagination tout est possible !**

**notes :je rappelle que ceci est Yaoi et contient des scène qui peuvent choquer surtout les homophobes attention sensible s'abstenir sa promet d'être sexuel et plein de Lemon ainsi que des lime. Tout a fait le contraire de mes habitudes et oui c' est une première aucun Shonen-ai n'est prévu ni même envisager en résumer c'est juste pour le plaisir de bon et long Lemon... **

**Résumer :La guerre est terminée et laisse apparaître chez nos héros qui habite tous ensemble les rapprochements, les désirs, les tentations et certain incident …**

* * *

Chapitre1 :Des choses a caché…

**Heero**

Enfin la guerre était finie et les choses je dois dire avait plutôt bien tourner les cinq pilotes que nous sommes était de bon amis et le meilleur de tout plus personne ne voulaient notre peau bien sûre certain on payer la paix de leur vie comme Réléna que je regrette d'avoir tuer mais enfin j'était plus tranquille elle ne me collait plus dans cette guerre nous avons aussi perdu des amies Hilde, Catherine, Eréa la sœur de Quatre, Noin, Lady une qui avait finit par nous défendre et enfin Sixtina était portée disparue elle qui a tout abandonné pour suivre son frère et qui c'es sacrifiée pour le voir vivre. Toutes ces perte qui on causé un grand changement en nous depuis un moment je me sentais bizarre je commençais a réagir différemment au comportement de Duo, et a beaucoup d'autre chose plus d'une fois le natté avait réussi là ou tant d'autre avait échoué il me faisait rire et sourire je sentais quelque chose monté en moi quelque chose de nouveau une envie secrète et inavouée l'envie de le serré contre moi, de le caressé, de le prendre et d'en profité un maximum le désir m'enflammait de plus en plus mais comment réagirait-il si il l'apprenait je devais m'abstenir et me tenir a l'écart sinon je finirais par lui faire du mal et sa je voulais absolument l'évité ça devait être l'osmose quelque chose d' indescriptible juste pour le plaisir de le prendre même rien qu 'une fois juste l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses et sentir son membre se durcire jusqu'au moment fatidique ou il me pénétrera après m'être vider en lui une expérience que souhaitais au plus au points juste pour le plaisir intense que ça nous procurerait mais jusqu'à présent je taisais mes pulsion et restais impassible a mon grand regret

**Duo**

Il ne savait pas l'effet qu'il me faisait, Hee-chan avait tellement changé et a ma grande satisfaction il se bonifiait de plus en plus chaque jours je tentais d'écarter les barrière et de me rapprocher de lui nombre de fois je me suis imaginé m'approcher de lui et lui faire l'amour. Je le désirais chose qui comptais énormément l'autre jour encore j'eu un véritable problème que j'espère avoir bien cacher ; j'étais assis sur mon lit l'oreiller posé sur mes jambes croisées lorsqu' Heero est sorti de la douche encore tout dégoulinant ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille et me demandant de lui lancé son pyjama qui était posé sur mon lit j'avoue qu'a cette instant j'eu de drôles d'idée en tête je le désirais de tout mon être c'est peut-être absurde mais j'est senti soudain juste après son retour dans la salle de bain mon membre se durcire j'étais en pleine érection j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne sorte pas avant un moment mais le désirant follement si je n'aurais écouté que mon instinct je l'aurais pris la tout de suite dans la douche …

**Heero**

Les jours passait et mon désir ne faisait que s'accroître mes pulsions et mes vision ne faisait que s'amplifier pour devenir plus intense je voulais que tout ça devienne réelle pour ne plus avoir a le supporter ou alors je finirais par faire du mal a Duo et c'était justement ce que je voulais évité. Je ne sais pas si je me faisais des illusion mais on dirait que la clef se mes désirs se rapprochait de moi par elle même écartant de plus en plus les barrières que j'avais posée entre nous dés le premier jour et cela n'était pas pour me déplaire plus le temps avançais plus ses gestes amicales me faisait pensé a ceux d'un amant je n'aspirais plus qu'a goûté a sa peau et a ses lèvres j'en devenais fou quand allait-ce se passer…

**Duo**

J'étais assis sur mon lit en train de réfléchir quand ' Hee-chan entra encore sur les nerfs. Il claqua la porte et se mit a crier :

-j'en ai mare qu'on me prenne pour un idiot cria t-il tapant ses bras en l'air

-qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demandais-je d'un air angélique afin qu'il se mette pas encore a crier ce que bizarrement il ne faisait plus depuis quelque temps

-je me suis encore disputé avec Quatre il ne fait que des bêtises pour le moment je commence a en avoir mare et en plus quand je lui fais une remarque il me prends pour un baka dépourvu de toute intelligence me dit-il essayant de se calmer

-Hee-chan, tu devrais te calmer et essayer de le comprendre comment réagirais- tu face a la mort et a la disparition de tes deux sœurs dont l'une d'elle t'aurais élever avec cœur et amour pense s'y lui dis m'en rapprochant de plus en plus …

**Heero**

J'était perdu il n'était plus qu'a quelque centimètres de moi ses lèvres n'attendaient que d'être embrassées son corps était presque sous mes doigts on aurait dit une apparition divine un ange descendu du ciel je sentais le désir monté en moi et faire frissonné tout mon être. A cet instant je ne put me retenir d'approcher mes lèvres des siennes et de l'embrasser passionnément a ma grande surprise il ne protesta pas au contraire il accompagnait le mouvement de geste passionner qui me firent comprendre que je n'étais pas ni paranoïaque ni mythomane lui aussi me désirait je ne pouvais a présent plus me décrocher de ses lèvres je sentais ses mains parcourir mon dos et descendre vers mes fesses dans une douceur infinie qui me donnait de frisson. Pour l'instant il avait l'avantage mais je n'étais pas du genre a être l'Uke mais plutôt le seme bien que je me laisserais faire après avoir introduit ma semence dans son intimité mais nous n'en étions pas encore là je voulais que se moment de douceur dure une éternité je me dessaisi enfin de ses lèvres pour m'élancer dans une approche plus sensuelle et plus intime. Je l'allongea sur le lit simple qui était le sien et ouvris sa chemise accompagnant chaque bouton déboutonner d'un baiser suave qui ne faisait qu'augmenté son plaisir et le mien aussi je continua mon aventure sur son torse lorsque sa chemise fut totalement ouverte je suça alors avec engouement chacun de se mamelon se qui provoqua chez le natté un grand frisson qui se prolongea lorsque je m'attaqua au bas en défaisant la brayette de son pantalon. Je me redressa me délivrant de mon t-shirt je ne put m'empêcher en m'allongeant sur lui et de lui murmurer quelque mots

-Duo je te veux, je te veux tellement viens avec moi je t'emmène au bout du monde découvrir des pays inconnus lui murmurais-je avec passion

-prends moi, prends moi je ne demande que ça…me répondit-il dans un souffle de plaisir

-tu es a moi dis-je avant de l'embrasser impatiemment

Je ne me contrôlais plus j'étais totalement dedans (sans arrière pensée évidemment bande d'obsédé) Je ne respirais plus que pour sentir ses doigts sur ma peau et enfin je senti se que j'attendais depuis le début son membre commença a se durcire alors je le débarrassa de son caleçon alors que je décida de finir de me déshabiller …

**Duo**

Je frémissais sous ses caresses me laissant bercé sous ses mots me disant qu'il me désirait et que j'étais a lui j'avais l'impression de m'envoler comme il me l'avait promis vers des pays inexplorés

Alors que l'excitation de faisait qu'augmenter en moi allongeant et donnant un autre dimension a mon instrument c'est alors que je senti quelque chose s'introduire dans mon intimité certainement un doigt je ne savais pas je n'étais plus vraiment là j'avais l'impression de gravité dans l'espace sans retenue ni point de chute impatient d'aller plus loin moi qui m'attendais a quelque autre de ses doigt je fus bien surpris agréablement surpris de sentir quelque chose de plus épais prendre possession de celle-ci (dans l'intimité je précise)

**Heero**

Le bonheur, je m'introduis enfin en lui dans un vas et viens qui ne faisait qu'amplifier mon allégresse et bien sur Duo semblait apprécier j'étais heureux de ma victoire je me sentais bien très bien mon corps frissonnait de tout son long jamais je n'avais ressenti une tel chose un tel bonheur, une telle extase, un tel ravissement, je ne trouvais même plus mais mots pour décrire se moment a oui on appel ça un orgasme …

**Duo **

Il exerçait toujours le même vas et viens jusque au moment ou en moi il se vida avant de se retirer délicatement de son étreinte c'est là que je repris le dessus en le retournant d'un geste empresser avant de parcourir son corps de ma langue et de mes baissers le désir brûlait chaque partie de mon corps enflammé j'arriva enfin a auteur de son membre et me mis a le sucer jusqu'à avalé son essence je fini enfin sans ménagement par m'introduire en lui sans même un avertissement son gémissement me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'il en voulait encore et dans un vas et viens je me vida en lui comme il l'avait fait en moi avant de lâcher prise et de me laisser glisser sur mon côté je me sentais complètement épanoui et rempli d'allégresse le bonheur absolu comme jamais je ne l'avais vécu dans une expérience inoubliable avec mon ami mon compagnon de chambre. Je me releva sans dire un motet me dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de m'y doucher sans me douté que je venais de choquer Heero en partant sans lui dire un merci ou quelque chose…

**Heero**

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait n'était-il pas content y avais-je été trop fort lui avais-je fait mal je voulait en avoir le cœur net je le releva et le suivit il se préparait a ouvrir l'eau quand j'entra encore complètement nu je ne compris pas tout de suite se qui s'était passé mais en quelque minute je me retrouva contre le mur de la douche sentant l'eau couler sur mon corps

-j'en veux encore Heero encore plus me dit-il relançant notre conversation alléchante

**Fin du premier chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

L'escalier pour le septième ciel !!! 

Chapitre 2 :le poids de la tristesse

Auteur :Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP en claire fic pour mettre dans le même lit…

Couple :1x2, 3x4, 6x13 possibilité d'inversion des couples ou même d'introduction d'autre personnages ; professeurs voir soldat de Oz je rappelle que c'est uniquement sexuelle et donc pour l'instant imprévisible…

Disclamer :Les personnage cité ne sont pas né de mon imagination dommage non…peut-être apparition de Sixtina qui elle est née de mon imagination tout est possible !!!

notes :je rappelle que ceci est Yaoi et contient des scène qui peuvent choquer surtout les homophobes attention sensible s'abstenir sa promet d'être sexuel et plein de Lemon ainsi que des lime. Tout a fait le contraire de mes habitudes et oui c' est une première aucun Shonen-ai n'est prévu ni même envisager en résumer c'est juste pour le plaisir de bon et long Lemon...

Résumer :Après un magnifique moment répondant a leur désirs, Duo ne parle plus a son camarade Heero. Alors Quatre totalement désespérer par la disparition de ses sœurs ne fait que des bêtises et finit par craquer dans les bras de Trowa…

Duo :Je dois vous dire que je n'étais pas d'accord c'est trop méchant d'être ainsi avec Hee-chan…

Sixtina :Et moi alors qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

Wufei :moi je ne la trouve pas si mal je dois dire que c'est assez croustillant

Heero :Evidement baka tu n'est pas concerné

Téyana :Très exactement pas encore concerné mais ça vas sans doute venir…

Le poids de la tristesse 

Heero

Je ne comprenais pas se qui se passait depuis que nous avions passionnément fait l'amour Duo ne me parlait plus que cela voulait-il dire était-ce de ma faute ? Pourtant se jour là il en redemandait qui avait-il de changer je ne comprenais pas sa façon d'agir envers moi je me rappelle pourtant de chacun de ses gestes comme une marque de sensualité gravée en moi quelque chose d'inexplicable et de passionné une apothéose quelque chose d'extraordinaire que je n'oublierais jamais jusqu'à avoir envie de sentir a nouveau son corps contre mon corps un besoin irrésistible dont je ne pouvais a présent plus me passé que se passait-il dans ma tête, dans la tête du soldat parfait …

Duo

Il m'était a présent impossible de le voir de le croisé sans repensé a se moment exceptionnel que nous avons partagé ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça j'avais tellement envie de le sentir en moi et contre moi sa en devenait presque insupportable. Je ne pouvais continuer a le côtoyer tout les jours je n'avais qu'une seule peur c'est que notre amitié se brise a jamais et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était déjà brisée. Je n'en pouvais plus de le vouloir a ce points, chaque jours je me réveillais a quelque mètre de lui je ne pouvais plus être aussi proche de lui je devais faire quelque chose je ne pouvais pas continuer a dormir dans le lit a côté du siens. Je me décida donc a m'entretenir avec Quat-Chan afin de lui demander son accord pour occuper quelque temps la chambre de Sixtina. Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction vu la mauvaise passe qu'il vivait, en se moment il était fragile et dépressif nous avions tous peur qu'il finisse par faire une bêtise c'était normal comment réagir face a la mort de son père et de sa sœur ainsi que la disparition de Sixti Quatre ne faisait que se réfugier dans les tâches ménagère et dans son art ne faisant que des sottises nous étions tous inquiet mais nous étions avant tout chez lui et je me devais de lui demander la permission pour changer de chambre je ne savais comment il allait réagir comment trouver les mots assez délicat pour ne pas le blesser…

Quatre

J'entrais dans la chambre déserte qu'était la mienne et bien sûre celle de Trowa. Mon cœur plein de tristesse je m'avança vers la fenêtre pour le moment je me sentais très mal j'avais perdu la seul femme qui aie compter dans ma vie ma mère, ma sœur, ma meilleur amie et j'en passe. La musique était comme d'habitude mon seul salut je m'assis enfin derrière mon piano et me mit a joué l'air que préférait Sixti était-elle encore en vie ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Chaque note étaient un coup de poignard de plus dans mon âme. Je ne compris pas la folie qui m'anima a cet instant je m'arrêta de jouer et ferma d'un coup sec l'instrument je laissa le silence envahir quelque instant la pièce avant de comme fou me mettre a tout cassé en criant le nom de ma sœur comme une obstination …

Trowa

Je fut soudain interpeller par des bruits de verre cassé et d'autre plus sourd ainsi que des cris incompréhensible provenant de la chambre que je partage avec Quatre. Je me précipita a l'étage et dés mon arrivée près de la porte je compris le prénom qu'il ne cessait d' exprimer « Sixtina » j'ouvrit sans hésité et je surpris Quatre au milieu d'un véritable chantier

-Quatre qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-….

Celui-ci ne cessait au contraire il redoublait

-arrête ça dis-je l'immobilisant en l'attrapant par derrière et le serrant contre moi celui-ci se recroquevilla et je suivis son geste et pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa sœur je le vis pleurer

-pleure ça te fera du bien ne soit pas gêner

Il se retourna vers moi et se blotti tout contre mon épaule je sera l'ange blond contre mon cœur le laissant relâcher sa douleur et son chagrin. Mon pauvre Quatre je te comprends de tout mon cœur mais je fut interrompu dans mes pensées par le blond qui se remettait de son état second

-je suis désolé Trowa je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je te demande pardon me dit-il se libérant de mon étreinte

-ce n'est rien on peut toujours réparé ne t'inquiète pas de ça tu devrais te reposé pendant que je range lui dis-je d'une voix rassurante

-tu as raison me répondit-il totalement perdu

-écoute tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquer tu ne dors plus tu ne mange plus je sais que c'est difficile mais tiens le coup je serais là pour t'aider ça sert a sa les amis j'ai peur pour toi lui dis-je avec tout mon cœur il me prit alors dans ses bras et se mit a parler comme il y a longtemps que je l'avait entendu tout simplement en ouvrant son cœur

-Trowa j'ai tellement besoin de toi ne m'abandonne pas tu es mon meilleur ami j'ai besoin de toi je ne suis plus rien sans elle me dit-il me touchant en plus profond de mon âme

-je suis là je te promet que je serais toujours là

A cet instant je ne peux décrire se qui c'est passé mais en l'espace de quelque seconde je me retrouvais a l'embrasser avec compassion ses lèvres touchaient les miennes comme il touchait mon cœur. J'embrassais un ange mon ange mon Quat-Chan et aucun de nous deux ne semblaient s'en plaindre je ne pouvais plus a présent me séparer de lui mes mains parcouraient son dos et ma langue caressait la sienne je n'osais me l'avoué mais j'en étais heureux je ne sais pourquoi je le désirais moi qui n'avais jamais désiré personne. Je l'allongea sur son lit sans même me séparer de ses lèvres j'étais bien tellement bien si je pouvais dire au ange mais mon bonheur fut bientôt de courte durée quand nous fîmes interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait a la porte qui avait osé troubler ainsi un moment si unique. C'est alors que je vit ce baka de natté entrer dans la pièce

-Duo que veux tu ?lui demandais-je avec un air méchant

-j'aurais voulu parler a Quatre mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment me répondit-il un sanglot dans la voix avant de se retourner pour partir

-attends Duo Lui dis-je intriguer

Duo

Je sorti alors de la pièce me rendant compte que j'étais a présent seul Sixtina n'était plus là pour écouté mes problèmes et m'aider a les résoudre, je ne pouvais pas demander ça a Quatre et je ne pouvais a présent plus rester dans cette maison. Trowa me rattrapa soudain me sortant de mes pensée…

-Duo, qu'est-ce que tu as ?me demanda t-il intriguer

-je vais partir Trowa j'ai quelque détails a régler sur L2 lui répondis-je

-alors tu retourne dans l'espace me dit-il

-je m'excuse mais je ne peux plus supporter de rester ici je vais rester sur ma colonie

-comment tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous ? rétorqua t-il

-non Trowa ça m'est impossible a présent trop de souvenir hante cette maison

Je descendis les escaliers sous le regard attristé de Trowa qui ne savait a présent plus quoi dire une dernière chose m'effleura l'esprit comment réagirait Heero me laissera t-il partir je ne savais pas mais je devais absolument m'en aller quoi qu'il en pense …

Trowa

Je n'en revenais pas pourquoi Duo voulait-il partir. Quel était le mauvais sort qui s'abattait sur nous allions nous être tous séparer ou mourir je ne comprenais plus rien j'étais perdu totalement perdu tout se que j'espérais c'était que Sixti soit encore vivante et qu'elle reprenne sa place parmi nous. Je comprenais Duo elle était sa confidente et cette maison pour nous tous est encore imprégnée de son parfum, de son rire, de ses habitude chaque matin nous espérons tous qu'elle sera a la cuisine a notre réveille comme avant on en viendrait même a regretter la guerre…

Quatre

J'avais commencer a ranger se que j'avais déplacer dans mon accès de folie passager j'étais mélancolique je ressentait une douleur qui ne venait pas de moi serait-elle encore en vie ? je fut bien vite sorti de mes pensées quand j'entendis Trowa revenir

-tu es encore debout je t'avais dit de te reposé me dit-il furieux

-Trowa j'ai eu un pressentiment Sixti est en vie j'en suis certain lui dis-je plein d'espoir

-Quatre tu te fais du mal inutilement je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je crois que Sixtina ne reviendra pas me dit-il calmement alors que naissait les larmes de mes yeux rappel toi continua t-il posant sa main sur mon front

C'est alors que ma mémoire revint dans le passé par ce fait…

J'étais a bord de Sandrok a proximité de L4 avec Sixti et Trowa , nous devions empêcher la destruction de la colonie mais nous ne pensions pas que le conte a rebours était déjà entamé. Quand Sixtina s'en ai aperçue elle m'a supplier de reculer qu'elle s'occuperait de tout que je ne m'inquiète pas je m'éloigna ainsi que Trowa sans comprendre se qui se passait et quelque seconde plus tard la colonie a explosé je suis rester sans réaction en voyant Lukas son gundam ce désintégrer devant mes yeux je ne ressenti aucune douleur cela voulait dire que…je l'avais perdue a jamais, a jamais j'avais tellement mal que je ne pleura même pas et depuis se jour je n'étais plus qu'une ombre incapable de la pleurer ni de faire mon deuil j'avais pleurer pour la première fois aujourd'hui même affaibli par la fatigue, le manque de nourriture volontaire et le chagrin. Ma colonie, ma patrie et surtout la seul femme que j'ai jamais aimé la seul qui ai compter ma mère, mon modèle, …ma sœur Sixtina avait finit par disparaître me laissant seul a milieu de se monde dont elle m'a toujours protégé et avec mon chagrin. C'était la femme la plus courageuse, la plus exceptionnel, la plus importante que j'ai connu dans ma vie et elle le sera toujours …

Je me remis alors a pleurer me jetant dans les bras de Trowa

-je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça je me sens tellement responsable lui dis-je du plus profond de moi-même

-Quat-Chan tu as raison de pleurer mais arrête de t'en vouloir me répondit-il

La nuit allait tomber et je crois que tout le monde devais se reposer vu toute ces émotion qui nous traversaient mais mon esprit était imprégner de se baisser passionner que m'avait donné Trowa ça m'avais fais tellement de bien il fallait que je recommence c'est finalement cette pensée qui m'obligea a y joindre le geste je releva la tête et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes …

Duo

Je descendis l'escalier profitant du fait qu'Heero était occuper sur sa bécane a surfer sur le net. Je devais téléphoné afin de réservé une place sur la prochaine navette partante pour L2 et aussi j'avais l'intention de dormir dans le salon même si cela embêtait Hee-chan dont je ne pouvais plus m'approcher sans penser d'être encore en lui ce qui me poussais a partir et aussi le fait que Sixtina marquait toujours les trait de son ancienne présence dans cette maison c'était trop dure beaucoup trop dure…

Trowa

J' étais encore une fois son prisonnier mais cette fois j'étais heureux de savoir que personne ne viendrait nous dérangé. Après quelque minutes nos geste se firent de plus en plus langoureux et aventureux mes mains se baladais sur son corps laissant place a tout mes espoirs tandis que je sentais les siennes prendre possession de moi je m'enflammais progressivement alors que nos geste se faisait plus intense mon désir grandissait et mes sens s'éveillaient. Je ne pouvais vraiment décrire ce qui m'animais j'avais envie de lui de le toucher, de le caresser, de prendre possession de cet ange si fragile qu'était mon cher Quatre. J'enleva en conséquence son t-shirt avant de descendre le long de son torse sentant les frissons parcourir sa peau et par son empathie me les transmettre. Je me défis un instant de mon étreinte afin qu'a mon tour je me débarrasse de mon t-shirt avant de l'embrasser a nouveau profitant de chacun des gestes que je faisais alors que je descendais au niveau de sa ceinture afin de la défaire et de m'aventuré plus loin. Quatre lui se laissait aller a mes caresses sans même y participé ce qui je dois dire me permettais de m'y mettre totalement je finis enfin de le déshabiller avant de faire de même. Je le coucha alors sur le lit et continua a parcourir chaque centimètre de sa peau l'embrassant et le caressant de tout se que j'avais en moi je voulais tout lui donné afin qu'il ne soit plus triste j'avais tellement peur qu'il finisse par faire une horrible bêtise que je lui donnais tout, tout se que j'avais et tandis que je parcourais son corps d'ange je sentais son membre se durcire grâce au plaisir que je lui faisais ressentir les battement de mon cœur s'accélérait et je me sentais bien j'avais l'impression de voler au dessus du monde et autour de mes très chères colonies. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête immortalisant se moment pour l'éternité. Mes geste furent bientôt plus osé et j'arriva enfin près de son intimité ou j'introduisis progressivement plusieurs doigts avant de m'y imposé complètement en le pénétrant délicatement commençant un vas et viens qui ne fit qu'accroître son plaisir après m'être vider en lui je me retira et m'allongea a ses côtés. Il se releva alors et pris sa première initiative en recréant mes gestes parcourant a son tour mon corps avant de s'introduire en moi et de s'y vider et d'enfin se retirer et de s'allongé tout contre moi tout en nous couvrant c'était fini, déjà fini je me sentais bien très bien comme jamais je ne l'avais été quand Quatre me sorti délicatement de mes pensée :

-merci Trowa, merci me dit-il avant de m'embrasser avec douceur

-c'est moi qui te remercie mon ange lui répondis-je de la même façon

Après quelque instant je le senti s'endormir paisiblement sur mon épaule c'était vrai c'est vraiment un ange, mon ange…

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

L'escalier pour le septième ciel…

Chapitre 3 :Retour vers les colonies

Auteur :Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP en claire fic pour mettre dans le même lit…

Couple : 6x13 possibilité d'inversion des couples ou même d'introduction d'autre personnages ; professeurs voir soldat de Oz je rappelle que c'est uniquement sexuelle et donc pour l'instant imprévisible…

Disclamer :j'en ai mare de le dire mais les personnages appartiennent a Sunrise et bien d'autre

Mais Sixtina est a moi et rien qu'a moi na !!!

notes :je rappelle que ceci est Yaoi et contient des scène qui peuvent choquer surtout les homophobes attention sensible s'abstenir sa promet d'être sexuel et plein de Lemon ainsi que des lime. Tout a fait le contraire de mes habitudes et oui c' est une première aucun Shonen-ai n'est prévu ni même envisager en résumer c'est juste pour le plaisir de bon et long Lemon...(enfin avec moi on ne sait jamais j'aime quand il y a de l'amour dans l'air…)

Résumer : Duo cherchant a fuirdécide de retourner sur L2 . Quatre au matin de sa nuit avec Trowa reçoit une lettre de Sally Pô le suppliant de retourner sur L3 en urgence a propos de Sixti…

Retour vers les colonies

Duo

Je devais prendre la navette de 9h30 pour L2 et alors qu'Heero dormait encore je faisait mes bagages pensant ne jamais revenir ici. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de cette façon vivre a côté de celui que je désirais plus que tout et aussi vivre ici ou Sixtina avait laisser une empreinte indélébile. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sache que je partais surtout Hee-chan mon tendre Hee-chan. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi venant de l'escalier

-alors tu t'en vas ? me dit-il d'un ton hagard

-oui Quatre que ça te plaise ou non je retourne dans l'espace lui répondis-je

-il est déjà huit heure Sixtina serait parmi nous elle serai ici et te demanderait de rester est-ce que c'est a cause de toute c'est chose qui nous la rappelle que tu t'en vas ?me demanda t-il

-oui Quat-Chan et aussi a cause du fait que j'ai fait l'amour avec Heero lui répondis-je

-et alors me dit-il alors que j'aurais cru qu'il serait étonné

-je ne l'aime pas et je le désire encore plus fort je n'en peux plus …

-je ne vais pas t 'empêcher de partir me dit-il en m'interrompant mais laisse moi au moins t'accompagné jusque la boîte au lettre le facteur doit être passé a cette heure me dit-il en souriant

-ok accompagne moi lui répondis-je

Nous avançâmes sans dire un mot jusque la grille ou se trouvait la boîte au lettre. Quatre y fourra sa main et en sorti le courrier du jour avant de le parcourir

-voyons voir une pour Wufei, deux pour Heero, une pour toi dit-il me la tendant ah et la dernière est pour moi me dit-il avec son sourire habituel

-bon je part Quatre lui dis-je lui faisant un signe de la main alors qu'il ouvrait sa lettre

Je m'avançais vers la rue quand Quatre cria après moi

-Duo, Duo

-oui dis-je me retournant

-Duo c'est une lettre de Sally… me dit-il avec une joie indescriptible dans les yeux

-et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? lui demandais-je

-elle est sur L3 et elle a retrouvé Sixtina et… elle est en vie

-quoi ? C'est génial je me jeta alors dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre

-malheureusement elle est fortement blessée et elle est dans le coma me répondit-il Duo ne vas pas sur L2 viens avec moi et les autres sur L3 j'ai une maison là bas et Sixtina sera heureuse de te voir quand elle se réveillera me supplia t-il

-bien sûre que je vais avec toi lui répondis-je enthousiaste

-viens rentrons me dit-il plus heureux que jamais

Quatre

Je ne croyais pas se que je venais de lire ma sœur ma très chère Sixti était en vie j'étais tellement heureux de l'apprendre je devais le dire a Trowa Je me dirigea directement a l'étage et entra dans la chambre ou Trowa dormait encore

-Trowa réveille toi dépêche toi

-oui…

-j'ai reçu une lettre de Sally, Sixti est en vie lui dis-je plus heureux que jamais

-c'est vrai me dit-il se redressant

-évidemment, elle est en vie lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser a pleine bouche

Je sorti ensuite de la chambre me dirigeant vers celle d'Heero et ouvrant la porte totalement emballé par cette nouvelle réjouissante (entre nous comment réagir autrement face a une si bonne nouvelle)

Je m'approcha alors de son lit et le secoua

-Hee-chan réveille toi fainéant lui dis-je avec un air qui me fit pensé a Duo

C'est alors que je senti sa main s'enroulé autour de ma taille et se glisser sous mon t-shirt

-Duo viens plus près dit-il pensant tenir fermement son amant

-Heero lâche moi c'est moi Quatre dis-je le repoussant

Il se leva soudain s'apercevant de son erreur

-pardon Quatre j'ai cru que…

-je sais ce que tu as cru lui dis-je l'interrompant j'ai une bonne nouvelle

-laquelle ? me demanda t-il encore a moitié endormis

-Sixtina est en vie, elle est sur L3 Sally s'en occupe je vais réservé cinq place pour la prochaine navette lui dis-je tout excité

-elle est en vie comment va t-elle ?me demanda t-il

-elle est dans le coma et est gravement blessée mais d'après sa lettre elle devrait s'en sortir a condition que je sois a ses côté lui répondis-je

Trowa

Je venais de me réveiller et mes vœux les plus chers étaient exaucé. Sixtina était en vie et j'avais passé un nuit tendre et amoureuse avec Quatre pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'étais heureux de me réveiller je me serais presque crus dans un rêve alors que Quatre était tout fou comme avant enfin il avait retrouver sa joie de vivre et son si beau sourire je me leva donc me dirigeant vers la salle de bain encore totalement dévêtu je me glissa sous le jet d'eau bouillante avant d'entendre une voix derrière le rideau de celle-ci(de la douche évidemment)

-Trowa sa te dit un Quat-Chan tout mouillé contre toi me demanda t-il de sa voix espiègle qu'il avait perdue depuis la disparition de sa sœur

-j'avoue que je ne demande pas mieux Quatre lui répondis-je sur le même ton ouvrant le rideau de la douche sur un ange blond a moitié nu finissant de se dévêtir

_Duo_

Je me trouvais dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner comme le faisait Sixtina au paravent et bientôt elle sera parmi nous je n'y croyais pas enfin elle allait revenir et nous allions retrouvé notre grande sœur a tous je n'avais plus du tout envie de partir elle, elle m'aideras a supporter mon amour pour Heero j'étais tellement content. Mais je m'arrêta de pensé quand j'entendit la voix d'Heero derrière moi

-je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle Duo me dit-il d'un ton sérieux

-et de quoi veux tu parler Heero ? lui répondis-je d'un ton satisfaisant

-de nous !!! me dit-il comme ci toute les barrières que j'avais cette fois moi même mise entre nous ne suffisait pas

-et si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler lui dis-je froidement

-ne me dis pas que se qu'on a vécu ne représente rien pour toi, Duo me dit-il m'attrapant par le bras dis moi la vérité tu me hais ?

-non Heero je ne te hais pas c'es pire que ça …

-qu'est-ce que tu me reproche alors dis-moi je suis perdu sors moi de la dis moi si tu me déteste et je te laisserais tranquille je t'en supplie je ne sais pas se qui m 'arrive je ne sais plus me passé de toi dis moi s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie …

-tu veux vraiment savoir se qui est pire qu'haïr tu veux ? lui dis-je commençant a m'énervé

c'est d'être amoureux dis-je jetant l'essuie que j'avais en main dans sa figure avant de m'enfuir passant sur les pied d'un Heero totalement perdu par ma déclaration

-Duo me cria t-il tentant de me rattraper mais mes pas me menait déjà a notre chambre ou je m'enferma dans la salle de bain et me mis a pleurer

Heero

Je l'avais suivit jusque notre chambre mais en arrivant là je ne trouvais plus personne je tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais en vain

-Duo, ouvre moi, s'il te plaît, aller Duo ouvre ça ne sert a rien de t'enfermé Duo…

-non j'ouvrirais pas me répondit-il un sanglot dans la voix

-écoute moi ne me rejette pas je sais que tu n'es pas prêt a entendre ça et même peut-être que tu ne voudras pas l'entendre mais je t'aime Duo tu m'as compris Ai Shiteru laisse loi entrer ne me rejette pas

Je me retournais pour partir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir je me tourna vers la porte et vis Duo sortir avant de se jeté dans mes bras

Wufei

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai mare de cette bande d'abruti on ne peux même pas dormir il passe leur temps a courir partout et a se chamailler je ne les supporte plus au moins quand Sixtina était là ça n'arrivait pas elle réglait tout nos problèmes je suis heureux qu'elle soit en vie et j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite parmi nous j'arriva en bas et me rendis vite compte que j'étais seul où était encore passer cette bande de baka je me le demandais je dois dire que je me sentais très seul il était toujours par deux et moi toujours isolé au début sa allait je préférais le solitaire Wufei mais a quoi sa sert de vivre avec des gens qu'on ne croise jamais au moins quand Sixtina était là je n'étais jamais seul elle est l'âme de cette maison c'est elle qui nous réuni tous c'est la sœur de Quatre, c'est la confidente de Duo, c'est la complice de Trowa, c'est celle qui joue au échec avec notre soldat parfais et enfin c'est ma seul compagnie j' en pouvais plus d'être seul toujours seul c'est malsain d'évoluer sans contact humain je devais me l'avoué moi qui n'aime pas sa a moi aussi elle me manquait elle est beaucoup pour nous et comme on partaient sur L3 j'allais revoir Sally je ne voulais pas le dire au autre mais si Sixti ne s'en sort pas je resterais avec Sally et si elle s'en sort j'essaierais de convaincre le médecin de venir avec nous je l'aime beaucoup.

Mais l'absence de mes camarades finissait par m'intriguer ou étaient-ils encore je me décida alors a m'aventurer a l'étage afin de retrouver un de mes coéquipiers afin de se taper la discute je frappa alors a la porte de la chambre du perfect soldiers ne recevant aucune réponse je me décida a ouvrir la porte et ma surprise fut aussi grande que ma stupéfaction face a ce que je venais de voir.

A parement ils n'avaient pas entendu que j'étais là et s'embrassait avec passion Heero, le soldat parfait embrassait Duo, se Duo que j'ai longtemps désiré. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas rendu compte que j'étais là j'avais envie de le tuer oui de tuer Heero. Duo était a moi et a personne d'autre je me vengerais il me le paieront pensais-je claquant la porte derrière moi…

Duo

La porte se claqua soudain alors que j'embrassais Heero je me détacha de lui et me tourna vers la porte mais il n'y avait personne.

-tu as entendu demandais-je a mon Hee-chan

-oui j'ai entendu et lequel d'entre nous se mettrait dans un état pareille face a une telle situation…

-Wufei répondis-je immédiatement on devrait peut-être allé lui parler qu'est-ce que tu en pense

-tu as raison dit-il me donnant un léger baiser

Nous sortîmes alors de la chambre et avant de descendre l'escalier mon attention fut attirée par de léger gémissement venant de la chambre voisine

-et Heero tu entends ça ? lui demandais-je

-où là on nous en cache des choses il faudra leur dire de faire moins de bruit !!! me dit-il en riant

Nous avons continuer notre chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où nous avons rencontré Wufei…

Wufei

Ils se présentèrent devant moi me disant bonjour alors que ma haine était encore toute récente

-bonjour Wufei me dit Duo avec son sourire des grand jour

-bonjour Duo bonjour Heero leur dis-je avec un regard assassin

-bonjour Wufei je vais être direct avec toi je ne veux plus te voir dans notre chambre c'est privé me dit-il avec cette froideur qu'il n'avait pas envers Duo

-bien Heero mais j'ai frapper sans être entendu c'est pour cette raison que je suis entrer a mon avis vous étiez trop absorbé par vos saleté que vous avez préférer m'ignorer lui acquiesçais-je

Heero semblait hors de lui et Duo voyant cela essayait de le calmer

-tout d'abord se ne sont pas des saleté on appel ça de l'amour et ensuite si tu continue a te comporté de cette façon et aussi nous salir je te jure je te jure devant Duo que Omae o korosu me dit-il furieux

-ah bon tu ferais ça et bien est-ce que tu ferais le poids devant moi…

-ça suffit interrompit Duo si ça te dérange tant Wufei la porte est là libre a toi de nous ignorer cette maison ne m'appartient pas et je ne peux pas te foutre dehors mais je te jure que si c'était le cas je le ferais

J'étais surpris de sa réaction et je me fis alors le serment qu'un jour il sera a moi et a moi seul…Qu'il le veuille ou non…

Quelque heure plus tard …..

Sally

J'étais certaine que les gundam allait bientôt se présenté et je les attendais de pied ferme mais comment annoncé a Quatre que l'état de sa sœur était stationnaire, que 45 de son corps avait été brûlé par l'explosion et que son bras gauche était cassé. Je venais d'envoyer la dépouille de Dorothy Catalonia a la morgue celle-ci venait de succombé a ses blessures après quatre mois de coma je l'avais retrouvée en même temps que Sixtina a parement elle s'étaient battue l'une contre l'autre avant l'explosion, je dois dire que j'avais très peur que Sixtina ne suive le même chemin et si cela venait a arrivé que dirais-je a Quatre mais pour l'instant sa présence a l'hôpital était tenue secrète a cause des anciens de l'association Rumfeler qui voulait se venger d'elle car elle était la basse de la paix mais je n'en savais pas plus peut-être les pilotes en savait-il plus que moi et alors que je pensais a eux je senti deux main commencer a joué avec mes tresses sans me retourner je salua celui que j'avais reconnu…

-bonjour Duo Maxwell toujours les même habitude a se que je vois lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers lui

-bonjour Sally dit-il me faisant la bise

-je suis contente de vous revoir mais bien que la guerre soit finie j'aurais préféré dans une autre situation, je vous avoue que l'état de Sixtina n'a pas bouger depuis quatre mois, je vous ai prier de venir a cause du fait que Dorothy Catalonia a été retrouvée en même temps que Sixtina et souffrait des même contusion malheureusement elle est décédée hier et j'avoue que j'ai peur pour Sixti

-donc elle ne va pas bien me demanda Quatre attristé

-je pense Quatre que votre présence a tout les cinq mais surtout la tienne pourrait faire que 016 revienne parmi nous mais il y a toujours un risque qu'elle ne revienne jamais

Je n'aimais pas de dire ça ayant connu personnellement celle-ci et étant son amie je n'aimais pas du tout mais la vie est odieuse et imprévisible…

Quatre

J'étais bouleversé par les paroles de Sally allait-elle mourir je détestais cette idée quand j'ai appris qu'elle était en vie j'ai cru la retrouvé directement mais au contraire encore une fois nous allons devoir nous battre

-Sally puis-je la voir lui demandais-je

-vous pouvez tous y aller mais un a la fois me répondit-elle suivez moi

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au sous-sol ou Sixtina était soignée dans la clandestinité je ne savais pourquoi Dorothy c'était retrouvée non loin de Sixtina mais quand j'y réfléchissais il m'était de plus en plus logique qu'elle était la cause de l'explosion de la colonie si elle ne serait pas déjà morte c'est moi qui l'aurais tuer. Je me rappela alors l'arrivée de Sixtina au Peace-million personne n'attendaient son arrivée elle a toujours été très discrète et c'est imposée tel quel dans la conversation de Noin et Sally je me rappelle même de leur mots exacts

Sally : Je ne sais pas se que Zech manigance mais il perd les pédales

Noin : moi aussi je me demande ce que Zech veux prouvé mais aussi que cherche Treize

Sally : il faut songé a notre défense a présent plus qu'a l'attaque

C'est là que Sixtina intervint

Sixtina :il n'y a qu'une chose a faire c'est d'élaboré une stratégie et pour ça j'ai demandé a Howard d'installé le système Zéro sur mon Lukas

Sally :Sixtina tu est enfin venue nous aider

Noin : qui est-ce ?

Sixtina : je suis votre alliée le pilote 016

Noin :le pilote 016 est une femme

Sixtina :et oui ma très chère Noin et a moins que je me trompe vous aussi vous en n'êtes une …

Elle qui voulait resté sur terre elle nous avait finalement rejoint dans l'espace encore une fois pour moi tout se qu'elle a fait elle l'a fait pour moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie lui réserve tant de combat …Elle est ma sœur mais tellement plus je ne veux pas croire qu'elle mourra je veux continuer a espérer qu'un jour quand je descendrais encore le premier après m'être levé j'entendrais a nouveau sa voix me dire tout ses mots dont-elle m'a bercé je ne peux pas expliquer le fait que je l'aime a se point si juste en disant qu'elle est pour moi comme ma mère protectrice et affectueuse qu'elle m'a donné tout se que je n'avais pas eu je ne pouvais pas la perdre maintenant j'avais tellement besoin d'elle, de sa présence, de son soutien, c'est normal qu'un enfants ai besoin de sa mère elle devait vivre …je m'arrêta soudain de pensé quand je senti un bras entouré mes épaules

-ça vas Quatre

-si l'on veux

-ne t'en veux pas trop je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais je serais là

-merci Trowa finis-je par lui dire

Je laissa chacun de mes camarades entré un a un voulant y aller en dernier Duo fut le premier il avait des choses a lui dire ….

Sixtina

J'entendais chaque pilote entré dans la pièce et me parler mais toujours pas Quatre, quand allait-il venir six mois a l'attendre et il fallait encore que j'attende que chacun raconte ses derniers ébats un peu de pitié amené moi mon frère c'est lui que je veux entendre malgré mon sale état. Duo, Heero, Wufei et enfin Trowa qui comme d'habitude m'expliquait qu'il avait tellement eu peur que Quatre fasse une bêtise. Après tout ce cérémonial enfin j'entendis son pas avant de sentir sa présence a mes côtés alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil a côté de mon lit. Il ne parlait pas il me regardait essayant de dissimulé ses pensées. Parles moi je t'en prie dit moi quelque chose pour que je me réveille quand enfin j'entendit le son de sa voix, comme un léger sanglot…

-reviens je t'en prie …

Ses mots que j'attendais depuis six mois venait d'être prononcé de sa bouche. Je senti alors mes yeux s'ouvrir aveuglé par la lumière

-Quatre dis-je essayant de me relevé sans succès je m'aperçu alors de la douleur qui m'envahissait

-S…Sixtina dit-il alors que je vis les larmes coulés sur ses joues

-mon ange

…

Treize

Je me rendais encore une fois dans cette chambre d'hôpital ou depuis quelque jours je ne cessais d'allé pour voir Zechs a vouloir tout dirigé il avait finit par tout perdre et moi j'avais perdu Lady une je n'avais a présent plus que lui. Mais lui ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir perdu

tant de chose qu'il lui tenait a cœur et avait même été jusqu'à tenté de mettre fin a ses jours. Je m'assis comme a mon a habitude dans le fauteuil a côté du lit

-tu es encore là Treize me dit-il d'un air absent

-oui et je serais toujours là tant que tu n'ira pas mieux

-pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux tu absolument t'occupé de moi après que j'aie tuer Lady une ?

-parce que je n'ai plus que toi lui répondis-je

-ce n'est pas un si beau cadeau

-tais toi dis-je alors prenant possession de ses lèvres

-mais qu'est-ce qui te prends dit-il me repoussant

-j'ai envie de nous sortir de cette mauvaise passe

…

Sixtina

Quatre était encore a mes côté et m'avait raconté son aventure avec Trowa me confiant ses doutes sur le sérieux de leur relation. Sally entra soudain dans la chambre

-Sixtina ?

-bonjour Sally

-depuis quand tu es réveillée ?

-seulement quelque minute, dit j'ai une question a te posé Zechs est hospitalisé ici ?

-oui comment le sais tu ?

-peu importe ou est-il ?

-au première étage chambre 4

-merci, une dernière chose quand pourrais-je me levé ?

-je ne sais pas tu veux essayer ?

-oui

Je me redressa toujours envahie de cette douleur

-surtout ne te force pas me dit Quatre inquiet

-laisse la faire dit alors Sally

Je me leva mais ne pus mettre un pied devant l'autre

-ok sortons un fauteuil roulant

Elle sorti de la pièce avant que je m'asseye sur mon lit

-tout va bien

-tout mon dos est brûlé Quatre et même jusqu'à mes jambes

-je sais dit-il me prenant dans ses bras avec le soins de ne pas me faire mal

Sally entra poussant un fauteuil roulant

-allé en route tu veux aller voir Zechs n'est-ce pas ?

…

Zechs

Treize était a présent parti alors que je lui avait demandé il est exact que je le désir mais je n'ai pas la force pour le moment. Quand soudain quelqu'un me sorti de mes pensées quelqu'un que je

croyait mort

-Sixtina

-tu te rappel dont de mon nom !

-Je…je pensais que tu était morte

-oui c'est ce que tout le monde pense mais c'est faux

-pourquoi tu viens me voir ?

-pour voir si Zechs Merquise est content de se qu'il est devenu

-non je suis un assassin et un imbécile

-baka ta guerre nous a bien mené loin mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. Tu t'es regardé Zechs ce que tu deviens tu t'enfonce il est temps de te redressé Quand j'ai pris la décision de monté te voir je voulais te dire a quel point je t'en voulais mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un en route et tu sais qui c'est puisque quand je suis entrée c'était a lui que tu pensais n'hésite pas tout le monde a le droit a une seconde chance me dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce

-Sixtina merci

Ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait ouvert les yeux je devais voir Treize, je voulais voir Treize…

Fin du chapitre 3 


	4. Chapter 4

L 'escalier pour le septième ciel…

Chapitre 4 :vengeance personnel… 

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Gundam wing

Genre :PWP !!!

Couple :1x2, 3x4, 6x13 et bientôt 5x2 viol !!!ah ah ah (rire sadique)

Disclaimer : pas de beau pilote pour Téya c'est trop injuste

Note : Je remercie chaque fanficteur pour leur sympathique reviews et j'embrasse mes trois meilleures amies yami, Sheina et ma chouquet Téyana

Résumé :Sixtina est a nouveau présente pour nos cinq pilote, mais ne pourra empêcher le viol de Duo par Wufei, ce dernier étant aveugler par le désir et la vengeance…alors que Treize et Zechs …

Vengeance personnel…

Sixtina

Enfin ma longe attente n'avait pas été veine, enfin je les avais retrouvé, tous, mes amis, mes petits frères a moi, ma seule famille, puisque a part eux je n'ai plus rien Eréa et toute mes autres sœurs, père, mère, je ne les verrais plus jamais, je n'ai plus que Quatre et ses amis, la vie est injuste, mais c'est la vie…

-Sixti

-Wuffy

-j'aimerais te parler

-je t'écoute Wufei, dis moi

-que doit-on faire si on désire un autre garçon, a le vouloir rien qu'une fois, mais que ce garçon soit déjà avec quelqu'un

-je pensais que tu aimais Seto?

-oui mais j'ai des pulsions concernant un de nos ami

-il le sait ?

-il est probable qu'il s'en doute

-et ce serait pour une seule fois ?

-oui

-et bien Wufei demande lui ce qu'il en pense

-et si son petit amis me tombe dessus ?

-demande lui quand il est pas la

-mais si je suis seul face a lui, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de lui faire

-tu dois pouvoir te contrôler Wufei

-merci, Sixti, si je t'envoie Heero, tu sauras le retenir le temps que je parles a Duo

-bien sûre

…

Wufei

A présent je savais a quoi m'en tenir Sixtina allait s'occupé d'Heero, pendant que moi je fais son affaire a Duo, enfin une nouvelle réjouissante ….

Heero

-Bonjour Sixti

-Heero, alors quand finirons nous notre partie d'échec

-dés que tu ira bien

-Heero, tu ne l'avouera sans doute pas mais ….

-si… tu m'as manqué, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je me suis senti seul dit-il plongeant dans mes bras, seul sans toi face a mes problèmes

-mais a présent je suis là et j'ai cru comprendre que le plus gros était résolut

-en effet, je suis amoureux de Duo et il le sais…

Zechs

-bonjour Zechs

-bonjour Treize

-tiens tu ne me jette pas

-non pas aujourd'hui, hier j'ai eu la visite de quelqu'un qui pour moi avait perdu la vie

-Sixti

-oui

-quand je l'ai vue j'ai cru qu'elle allait me dire mes quatre vérités, mais…elle m'a convaincu d'autre chose

-et de quoi ?

Je me releva doucement chose que je n'avais pas fais depuis des mois et m'approcha de lui

-d'accepter enfin qui j'étais et ce que je voulais dis-je avant de l'embrasser

-Zechs, ça veux dire que tu ne ferra plus jamais cette bêtise

-non parce que je t'aime Treize…

Duo

-bonjour Duo

-Wuffy tu n'est pas aller voir Sixti

-si je suis revenu j'ai laisser la place a Heero

-ah c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-non

Je senti son regard s'aventuré sur moi, lui Wuffy celui qui avait jurer de ne jamais penser qu'a Seto…

-tu m'as l'air bien songeur

-oui je pense a beaucoup de chose… dit-il se retournant avant de verrouiller la porte et de cacher la clef…A toute les choses que je pourrais te faire, je te veux rien qu'une fois et je t'aurais que tu le veuille ou non

-Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?dis-je me relevant avant de me sentir expulsé sur le lit

-je prends ma revanche, tu es a moi Duo, il n'aurais jamais du te toucher, tu sera a moi pour toujours a présent

-recule, ne t'approche pas de moi, va t'en…

-tais toi Duo, je te promet que tu ne souffrira pas, ou du moins pas longtemps dit-il s'allongeant sur moi

-Wufei arrête ça

Je senti alors mon corps s'alourdire, sous l'effet du produit que j'avais senti sur le tampon d'ouate qu'il venait de m'obliger à humer, il m'était impossible de me défendre j'étais prisonnier, je ne pouvais même plus bouger

-tu vois tu es beaucoup plus calme comme ça

-Wufei, il est encore temps arrête je t'en supplie

-ce serait bête quand même alors que Sixtina est décidée a m'aider et qu'elle va retenir Heero le temps que je te « parle » du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit et tu as tout intérêt a ce qu'elle le croit, sinon je le tue, tu m'entends si tu dis un seul mot a quiconque je tue ton Heero, m'as tu compris dit-il avant de m'embrasser, tu es a moi, tu te soumettra autant que je le voudrais ou je trouverais des moyens de t'atteindre en passant par les autres et si au lieu de tuer Heero je lui dirais que nous sommes amants que dirait-il dit-il continuant l'évolution de ses gestes, commençant doucement a me dévêtir

-Wufei, Wufei arrête, je t'en supplie arrête

-du calme rien ne sert de te plaindre nous sommes seul

…

Quatre

-Trowa puisque c'est ta colonie montre moi tes endroits a toi, je veux tout voir

-je ne connais pas grand chose d'intéressant

-tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas te montrer avec moi, Trowa est-ce que tu as honte de moi ?

-non Quatre

-tu me répond franchement oui ou non

-et pourquoi j'aurais honte de toi ?

-je sais que nous deux c'est pas sérieux, que tu as eu pitier de moi, j'ai trouver tes lettres Trowa, dans ta valise, alors on va mettre les choses au claire, si c'est pour n'être qu'un passe temps ou ton nouvel objet au lit, achète toi un vibro mais dans ces conditions je ne peux rester avec toi…

-Quatre attends ne cours pas si vite…

Wufei

Je promenais mes mains sur sa peau sucrée déjà avide de le parcourir de ma langue, il est a moi enfin, mes doigts le parcourais, et ses gémissement me ravissaient, après m'être occupé de sa chemise je le défit de son pantalon caressant sensuellement son entre-jambe, sentant doucement une bosse se former au niveau de son caleçon, je la mordilla avant de la libérer en retirant ce dernier et de glisser son sexe dans ma bouche

-non cria t-il non, Wufei dit-il dans un sanglot

-oh oui

Je garda son pénis dans ma bouche exerçant un va et viens jusqu'à l'éjaculation dont je me délecta avec bonheur, j'ouvris alors délicatement ses jambes, les surélevant quelque peut afin de facilité l'accès a son intimité que je m'efforça de détendre afin de m'y imposé après avoir laisser glisser quelque doigts, exerçant enfin ce vas et viens tellement désirer depuis tellement d'années

-ça y est Duo tu es a moi, a présent tu m'appartient…

Fin du chapitre 4


End file.
